The delivery of therapeutic to a target site in the body of a patient is an often repeated procedure of contemporary medicine. Delivery procedures can range from minimally invasive techniques such as hypodermic needle delivery and intra-luminal catheter delivery of therapeutics, to more invasive delivery techniques such as the direct manual injection of therapeutic into the myocardium of the heart during open heart surgery.
Intra-luminal therapeutic delivery procedures include guiding an injection catheter within a lumen of the body to a target site, delivering therapeutic from the catheter to the target site, and withdrawing the catheter from the target site. When the target area is large, such as an entire chamber of the heart, a medical practitioner may need to repeat the delivery portion of the procedure many times in order to adequately dispense the therapeutic over the entire target area. As the number of injection points increases, the time necessary to complete the procedure increases and the uniformity of the spacing and depth of each injection may vary, this despite the best efforts of the medical practitioner.